


Trapped In the Shadow Realm Forever

by MnstrFrc



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: What if they both been trapped in the Shadow Realm forever?





	Trapped In the Shadow Realm Forever

Art made by https://katalean.tumblr.com/

Jim sacrifice himself to save his friends from Morgana attack! He fell. Claire broke free and use her Shadow Staff to trapped Morgana in the Shadow Realm. But Morgana dragged Claire in and the portal close! Blinky, Toby, and AAARRRGGHH!!!!! see the portal is gone and Claire is gone.

But she came out a little open struggling, Morgana is pulling her in. Jim wake up unconscious and see the others are trying to pull her out, but she's too strong. Claire shouted to them they need to destroy her staff. Blinky hurry tell Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!!! They need to destroy it. Jim is shock to hear that, if they do, Claire will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever.

Morgana pulled Claire inside the Shadow Realm and trying to get out. Jim hurry charge up, he jumped in and push Morgana inside the portal!

They all see Jim is still alive. He pushed Morgana inside. Inside he struggle to hold her off. He shouted to his friends "Destroy the staff, NOW!" Blinky realize he and Claire will be trapped. But they need to stop her. AAARRRGGHH!!!! hurry grabbed the staff and Toby smashed it!

The Shadow Staff have been destroyed! Morgana hurry tried to reach out through the portal, the portal destroyed her, by tearing her in half. She than vanish to oblivion. They won the battle, but a sad moment... both Jim and Claire are trapped in the Shadow Realm...

Somewhere in the Shadow Realm... Jim the Trollhunter hybrid is now floating in darkness. He hear a voice calling him. He see Claire is alive and floating toward him. He have tears in his eyes and she did too.

They both grabbed to each others as they float in the Shadow Realm in darkness. 

He hold her tight to never let go and she did to. They cannot escape, they cannot age, they will be together forever in the Shadow Realm...


End file.
